the_tc_and_hugs_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mako
Mako 'is a short-finned mako shark steam train. Backstory Mako once lived his parents happily, and often entertained other sharks with comedian stuff with his ventriloquist dummy partner, Clanko. But, he was soon bullied by a few other sharks and often tricked into doing things that made him look like a nincompoop. Then when they did something to him unforgettable, Mako ran away from home and soon came to the home of his cousin Sharky, and Uncle Mr. Great White. Bio Since then, Mako has lived with Sharky and Mr. Great White and has made with many of the happy-go-lucky ones, who often works at his and Sharky's pizza parlor: "''Pizza and Gamer Castle". And hosting his own show: "Mako's Sing-Along-Songs". Within that time, he gained a pet seal named, Sidney. Then in, "" he gained his first love interest, a river dolphin named, Sheema. Personality Unlike Sharky he is the happy-go-lucky energetic shark engine. He is a very cheery guy and enjoys a good joke. He also has a good sense of humor. But he can help out when he can. But Mako is a bit more smart than Pinkie Pie. But despite his happy-go-lucky side, his shark instincts kick in when one of his best friends is about to be hurt or killed. He also likes reading "Cliff Hanger" books. Physical Appearance Mako is a light blue short-finned mako shark. With big googly eyes. With light ocean blue wheels and a sky blue connecting rod. And has a gray fish hook stuck in his left nostril. (which he got when he was tricked by bullies) Skills and Abilities '''Comedian Skills: '''Mako is very skilled at being a comedian, being able to tell and pull good jokes. '''Ventriloquist Skills: Back when he was younger, he owned a ventriloquist skunk dummy he named "Clacko". which he was very good at ventriloquism. Physics Defying: Mako is also known to defies laws of physics, do impossible things, crazy cartoon magic, and use his teeth like make-shift knifes or some other tool. He is also very prone to have his eyes pop out of his head. But when in tight situations, he can put this skill to good use, such as opening instant doors, making instant holes. And randomly popping out of different places. Fighting Skills: Mako is a very skilled fighter, being able to fight with fins, with delivering hard punches, blocking shots, and other skills. And he occasionally use firearms when necessary. Sword fighting: Mako is also a very skilled swordsman. (due to Mr. Great White teaching him) As he uses his fast energy, and unpredictability to stand a firm ground against his foes. He's even shown to wield a Lightsaber in an makeshift Artaru style. Trivia * Mako is best friends with Charlie, Pinkie Pie, Genie, and Pepper Clark. * In a running gag, he's sometimes called: "Hooknose" or "Hooknoser" (which he finds annoying). Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sharks Category:Short-Finned Mako Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Trains Category:Standard Gauge Engines Category:Sons Category:Cousins Category:Boyfriends Category:Nephews Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gullible Characters Category:Idiots Category:Not Too Intelligent Category:Comedians Category:Ventriloquists Category:Hyper Characters Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunners